Dance Off
by SailorMarble14
Summary: *A short story requested from my friend on DA.* Mike and Vito have a dance off. Who will win?


Dance Off

**Hi! This is a short story that was requested from a friend of mine on DA :D **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Mike or the personalities.**

It was a year after All Stars, and Mike personalities returned on Mike's birthday, which was just a few weeks ago. Mike was happy when they returned, even Mal. For some reason, when Mal came back he became good like the reset button change his attitude, he was still mean, but he wasn't malevolent.

Now Mike was ready for another good thing; Zoey's birthday was coming in a few days, and the best part he gets to dance with her. Mike was now in his mind looking up different ballroom dances that will be perfect to dance to with Zoey. Suddenly, Vito came in his room inside the subconscious.

"Eh yo Mike!" Vito said smiling. Mike smiled back when Vito came in.

"Hey Vito come on in." Mike said. Vito smiled and came in Mike's room and shut the door.

"So uh what'cha doin bro?" Vito asked as he sat on the chair in Mike's room.

Mike closed his book. "Well you know how Zoey's birthday is coming in a few days?" Mike said. Vito nodded and smiled. "Well for her birthday I'm going to dance with her, so I'm just looking up ballroom dances to dance with her to." Mike said and did a lovely sigh.

Vito then gave a smirk. "So uh… Can I take over?" Vito asked.

"Vito I said you can take over anytime really." Mike said. Vito shook his head.

"No Mike I mean can I take over for the dance floor with your girl when you dance with her." Vito explained.

"Why do you want to dance with Zoey?" Mike asked. Vito then chuckled a bit.

"Isn't it obvious Mike, that I'm a good dancer." Vito said flexing his muscles. Mike just laughed at this. "What's so funny huh?" Vito asked.

"Remember last year, Svetlana said I'm a better dancer then you." Mike said giving a small smirk. Vito just gave a small glare.

"Well Svetlana is a girl. She doesn't know anything about the Vito." Vito said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Well Svetlana knows about me the most and I think she's right." Mike said. Vito just glared more.

"Well she's wrong." Vito said. Mike started to glare.

"Svetlana's right, she's always right." Mike said.

"So you're saying I'm wrong, and not a good dancer." Vito said getting in Mike's face.

"No your wrong, but you're a great dancer, I'm just better." Mike said and then gave a smirk.

"Alright how bout this. You. Me. Dance Off." Vito said getting into Mike's face. Mike smirked at this.

"I never thought you say that Vito. I accept your challenge." Mike said getting in Vito's face.

"What should the looser get?" Vito asked. Mike thought of it and smirked.

"Wearing Svetlana's dresses for the rest of the week." Mike said with a smirk. Vito's eyes widen, but it then went back to a smirk.

"Deal. May the best dancer win." Vito said. Vito then spit on his hand, and Mike did the same, and then the two shook on it. Mike then went back to his book, and Vito left his room.

Out of nowhere Mal and Manitoba over heard the whole conversation. "Eh so the two Dingos are gonna have a dance off." Manitoba said.

"Hey how about you and make bet on the winner." Mal said with a smirk.

"You are on willy dingo." Manitoba said surprised. Manitoba then smirked. "Deal." Manitoba said.

Mal smirked, and the two shook on it. "So who do you think might win?" Mal asked. Manitoba thought of it and smirked.

"I think Mike would win, I saw his moves." Manitoba said.

"And I think Vito could win, because Mike could just fail it." Mal explained. Just then Mal thought of something. "And who ever looses one of us has to wear one of Svetlana's dresses too with the looser of the dance off." Mal said with a smirk.

"Deal." Manitoba said with a smirk.

Throughout the day Mike and Vito where looking up songs to use for their dance off, tried to see what dances they are going to do. Manitoba and Mal kept checking on their 'dancers' to help them.

"So mate do you know what dances your going to do during the dance off?" Manitoba asked.

Mike, still looking for some good songs for the dance off heard Manitoba. "Not sure yet the dance off is tomorrow, and tonight me and Vito are going to talk about the dances where going to pick." Mike explained.

"Ok thanks Mate." Manitoba said, as he left the room.

In Vito's room he's just listening to music, wearing his headphones. Mal was trying to talk to him, but Vito couldn't here him. "Vito!" Mal yelled trying to get Vito's attention, but nothing.

Mal the growled, and shut off Vito's radio, Vito took off his headphones knowing it was Mal that shut off his music. "Eh yo what was that for huh?" Vito asked getting upset.

"Listen. Did you find any songs or dances for the Dance off?" Mal asked almost ready to yell.

"Mikey and I are goin to talk 'bout it tonight," Vito said.

"Alright." Mal said as he left.

Later at night, Mike went back to the real world, and had dinner with his mom, and when he went back to bed, he met up with Vito in his room in the subconscious; both had a smirk on their face.

"So have you decided what dances will be doing?" Vito asked.

Mike thought about it, and then said, "Well what did you think of?" He asked.

Vito then grabbed some CD's and then thought the perfect dance him and Mike would do for the dance off. "How about break dancing?" Vito said with a smirk.

Mike's eyes widen, the only time he remembered himself break dancing was in middle school and a in his freshmen year.

At his 8th grade dance he did break dancing, by Vito's request, and he smashed right into the food table.

And in his freshmen year he did break dancing again only to rip his pants in the process. Mike was sweating a bit, but then gave a small smirk.

"I know I made small fools of myself break dancing before, but not tomorrow." Mike said smirking. Vito smirked as well.

"I see your not scared about being embarrassed." Vito said.

"Nope. I'm ready for tomorrow." Mike said. The two gave off a smirk and walked off.

The next morning Manitoba, Mal, and Svetlana where ready to watch the dance off. Chester decided to sleep in, since he didn't want too see the dance off. Svetlana was in a pink and black cheerleading outfit cheering for Mike.

Mike and Vito where on two separate platforms. Mike and Vito gave a small smirk, and Manitoba took out the CD with the song, put it in the player, and clicked the play button.

Mike decided to dance first, and he started out pretty good. When it was Vito's turn he did a bit better then Mike. Mike gave a glare, and Vito smirked, when it was Mike's turn.

Manitoba and Mal keep on giving each other smirks, and glares at each other. Svetlana was cheering for Mike, until the four guys gave her glares, and she stopped cheering.

Mike and Vito where both doing good, since the first song was easy, the two took a few deep breaths, and gave each other a smirk, ready for the next round. When the next song came Mike and Vito started to both break dance, which made them both tired, but still can dance.

"So give up yet Mike?" Vito asked. Mike smirked, and shook his head.

"Nope the next song is just getting started." Mike said with a glare. The song was more upbeat, and faster then the other. The two where dancing, and that's when Mike started to feel tired, but he wouldn't give up. Vito smirked, and tried his best.

As the two where dancing Mike tired to prefect the move he always failed on. Mike got nervous at first, and perfected it perfectly. Svetlana smiled, and help up a sigh that said 10, along with Manitoba. Mal just held a sign that had a 0.

Vito's eyes widen at this. "H-How did you do that?" Vito asked surprised.

Mike gave a smile. "It was just some practice." Mike said with a smile.

Vito then gave a smirk. "Well I can do it too." Vito said. Vito tried the move too only for his show too come off hitting Chester's door. Vito gave off a worried look and left for his room.

"Alright! Which one of you whippersnappers threw your shoes at my door!" Chester complained. The group got scared too, and left the scene.

Later after the whole dance off, Vito lost due to the show incident. Mike, Manitoba, and Svetlana where giggling waiting for Mal and Vito to come in with Svetlana's dresses.

Vito and Mal came in with Svetlana's dresses, and Mike, Manitoba, and Svetlana started laughing. Vito glared, and walked off. Mike saw this and fallowed him.

"Hey Vito." Mike said. Vito glared and looked away. "Listen I know I'm the best dancer, but you're a great dancer yourself." Mike said with a smile. Vito gave Mike a look, and gave a small smile, and had his hand out.

"Yeah your good." Vito said smiling. Mike smiled, and the two shook their hands.

Mike was about to walk off until Vito called out for him. "Eh Mike!" Vito yelled. "Can you teach me that move you did?" Vito asked.

Mike thought about it for a minute, and then smiled. "Sure. Anytime Vito." Mike said with a smile.

**Check out my poll and vote :D**

**Also check out my stories Puella Magi France Magica, and Vendetta and Mike I posted a new chapter on this story (Not Puella Magia Frances Magica though)**


End file.
